Ambrosia
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Short story about Ginger and the Professor's daughter, Ambrosia Danielle Hinkley.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I decided to write three shorts stories about the three Hinkley children from A Match Made In Heaven. I am starting with Amber. Next will be Sabrina then Alexander. Hope you enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Ambrosia Danielle Hinkley stood in front of the full length mirror of her spacious bedroom. Her pale green eyes went over her outfit and was quite pleased. A cute black and gray plaid skirt with a form fitting long sleeved black sweater. It went great with her luxurious flaming red hair that she inherited from her mother among other things.

Amber was quite a force to be reckoned with as in addition to inheriting her mother's good looks, she also was inherited her father's brilliance. The teen had a very high IQ. From her early childhood she was always extremely bright which made her father very proud. Her mother too of course. Both her parents were fond of their daughter and gave her everything in the world. Including a brand new mustang for her sixteenth birthday. She was stunned when it was presented to her. Amber was not one to ask for much. She rarely did. Most of the time if she wanted something she would work to get it. Meaning she would babysit and walk people's dogs. Even take small jobs at the local mall to pay for what she wanted. This actually taught her to be careful with money and she was. Very careful. She did not splurge on anything. Her folks told her how proud they were of her doing so well in school and wisely saving her money so they purchased the beautiful car for her. She thanked them a million times saying she loved them both very much.

School and paying for things she needed was not the only thing Amber worked hard at. The girl had talent. Great singing talent that she had gotten from her mother. When she was a little girl she used to love when her mother would sing lullabies at night to her. It was clear how much the redheaded little girl enjoyed music. Constantly had on a record on her toy record player and would sing along to Mickey Mouse and his friends. Ginger noticed her voice right away and when Amber was older they gave her singing lessons. Her teacher Mr. Wallace was blown away and said Amber had natural talent. It was not long before she sang in the talent show at school, joined the school chorus and sang in the church choir. Everyone loved her solos.

She brushed her long redhair until it shined and then picked up her school books to head down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and saw her younger brother Alex sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal with his nose in a book. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Always with his nose in a book. He was just like their father. He too had a pretty high IQ. It was not quite as high as Amber's but close. He excelled in his subjects in school and was always on the honor roll. Alex also had his father's looks and his blue eyes. Many girls were attracted to him but like his father used to be, the boy was just clueless. Someday he would learn.

Amber went to the cupboard and pulled out a glass. Her sister Sabrina came bounding in the kitchen, her light blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing a pretty pale pink sweater and matching skirt. Like her siblings, she was also blessed with a high IQ. All three Hinkley children were bright. Ginger loved to credit her husband for passing that on to them but he always always said that his lovely wife was just as bright. Amber sided with her father on that. The teenaged girl was very close to Ginger and fiercely loyal. As she was to everyone in her family. Family was important to her. Never did she like hearing gossip about her mother. It angered her. She knew it was part of the territory in Hollywood but she didn't like it any less. Especially when those jerks would try to second guess her parents' marriage. That infuriated her. Her mother and father were madly in love and for anyone to try to suggest otherwise was absurd!

The redheaded Hinkley girl went to the refrigerator and opened the stainless door getting out some orange juice. Sabrina followed suit and then sat at the table. "Say where is Mom?" She inquired of her brother.

Alex shrugged. "She was here a little bit ago. I think she went back upstairs to help Dad with something."

Amber grinned slyly. "I bet she's got him in a liplock again."

Sabrina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Really sis. You have to say that?"

"It's probably true." She said taking a sip of her juice. "You know they are always all over each other. Close to eighteen years of marriage hasn't stopped them. I'm surprised we don't have more brothers and sisters."

"Please." Alex frowned. "Must you put that picture in my head?"

"Oh be quiet." Amber said. "If you weren't so busy sticking your nose in every book you would see that there are a million girls who would love to date you."

Alex blushed a bit before turning his attention back to his text.

"And you little sis." Amber always referred to Sabrina as her little sister being she was born a minute after her. "You know you like Jonas Gilligan. You can't hide it."

Sabrina's cheeks reddened a bit before saying "So what if I do? He's cute. And he likes me. He asked me out to the dance next Saturday. Which is why I wanted to talk to Mom. I was hoping she would help me pick out a dress. I wanted to see if we could go shopping after school."

It was just then Ginger appeared. "Morning darlings" She greeted with a happy expression on her face.

"Morning Mom." Amber said. She was always in awe of her mother as she was convinced the woman never aged. Some would think she had a bit of work done but she didn't. Ginger refused to take such drastic measures as she didn't want to ruin what her husband fell in love with. The Professor often declared she was still as beautiful as the day he met her. Maybe more so.

"Mom." Sabrina said getting up. "Can we go shopping after school today? I want to get a new dress for the dance."

"Sure." Ginger said. "No problem. Amber dear you want to come along?"

She shook her head. "No thanks. I have rehearsal after school for the musical."

"Yes that's right. Well what time will you be home?"

"Probably around four. Miss Carter just wants to rehearse a few scenes we were having trouble with. My Fair Lady pretty challenging. Playing Eliza Doolittle is hard."

"Honey I'm sure you will be great. I've had a few challenging roles myself. They were always the most rewarding. You really get to push yourself and see what you are made of." Ginger stated.

"Easy for you to say." Amber smiled. "You've won three Oscars. And several other awards."

"Yes but it wasn't easy. I had to earn them. Honey you will be great. I know you will."

"I hope so." She said standing up. "I should get going. Did Dad leave already?"

Ginger nodded. "Yes he was running a bit late so he left a few minutes ago. He said that he wishes you all a good day."

"Running late?" Amber said raising her eyebrows. "Dad? Never."

"You be quiet and go to school." Ginger said giving her daughter a shove.

"Yes Mom." She said with a laugh. "See you later."

The other two teens left as well. Ginger smiled as she was proud of all three of them. She still missed her sweet Kimberly Rose. Not a day went by she did not think of her.  
But she had three other miracles. That was enough for her. And she still had her darling Roy. She loved him just as much as she did when she first laid eyes upon him. Ginger always still believed he was the most handsome man in the world. The cutest guy in the room. That will never change.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber hopped into her red Mustang convertible and drove down the long driveway. Normally she would ride with her sister to school but since she had rehearsal she was by herself. Jonas would most likely pick up Sabrina anyway. She thought it was nice that her sister had a nice boy in her life. The two were not officially boyfriend/girlfriend but Amber was certain it would happen soon enough. As for herself she was happy being single. She went out a few times with some boys but her love was music. Music was her passion. Her father would say she got that from her mother. Amber was proud of her mother's accomplishments. How she wished she could be just like her! More than anything Amber wanted to sing. Record albums, have adoring fans! Star on Broadway! It was her dream since she was a little girl. She loved to dance and sing. When her grandparents would visit, she would put on little performances for them and they just loved it. Not because she was their granddaughter and they felt obligated. It was because they truly believed her to have talent. Just like Howells. Nana and Pop. That's what she always called them. She loved her real grandparents of course. Kimberly Grant was her Grandma. Sandra Caldwell (married to Theodore Caldwell much to the delight of Ginger) was Grams. Lovey Howell would always be her Nana. She loved her dearly. Never missed any play or musical she was in. Right there in front row cheering her on. Mr. Howell, her Pop, right beside her applauding just as hard. Both were proud of Amber. Joshua Grant was her Grandpop. She did not refer to Theodore as her grandfather but he allowed her to call him Theo. Both men also never missed a performance of hers.

Amber came into town and stopped at a red light. Her eyes saw a huge poster with her mother's picture on it. It was the anniversary of the release of a film she had done many years ago. Her mother was certainly a knock out then and still was. She prayed one day she would see herself on a poster like that! And maybe have a terrific man like her father.  
Ginger had told her about the wolves in Hollywood and warned her to be very careful. Directors and producers may seem like they have your best interest in mind but it could all be a lot of smoke. She took this advice to heart as she was not unaware of how Ginger used to be chased around by such men. It angered her to think of it. She was glad that her mother had her father. No one dared mess with Ginger knowing they would have to face the wrath of Roy Hinkley Jr. He was very protective of her and if anyone tried to say anything bad about his wife there was hell to pay.

The light turned green and she drove off towards the high school. It was such a pleasant day she hated to have to waste it spending it in school but there was nothing that could be done. She didn't really mind school too much. Amber was very popular but she chose her friends carefully. The last thing she wanted some stupid girl or boy trying to get close to her so they could get near her famous mother. She hung out with a select group. Her best friend in the world who also happened to be the daughter of one Mary Ann and William Gilligan. Amber was so happy that the Gilligans had moved back to the mainland. As much as they loved Hawaii, they just felt like it wasn't home. At first it did but as time grew on, they were being called back home. Skipper, who she just loved and was her dear Pappy, had retired from his business and moved to Texas with his wife Alice. His children Adam and Gloria had also decided to move with them. The two were as close as can be to their father and being that they were deprived of his presence growing up, they did not wish to be far away. It made their children happy too. Chris and Toby were excited that their Mom moved back. Especially since Chris and Mary Ann's sister Kathleen had two children. Two boys. William Conrad Norbanks, after her favorite brother in law and her father. And Thomas Christopher Norbanks after Chris' father and himself.

Amber became fast friends with Ashley Gilligan. The two girls were as close as Ginger and Mary Ann were. Ashley closely resembled her mother. Same brown eyes, same brunette locks and was a terrific cook. Her mother taught her well. Ashley excelled in home economics that was for sure. She talked about maybe opening her own restaurant someday but of course that was way into the future. Both girls thought it was cool how their parents met on that island. In particular both were amused at how clueless their fathers were. Amber could not fathom how her own father could not jump immediately at the chance to be with the glamorous Ginger Grant! What was wrong with him!  
Ashley was puzzled how her father could have been timid around someone as sweet as Mary Ann Summers. How he could not set out to make her his was something she could not comprehend. She laughed at how her Nana, Mrs. Howell, told her about the matchmaking efforts and how they paid off. Ashley thought Mrs. Howell was a wise woman. As did Amber who delighted in the story about her parents being matched up.

Amber pulled into her space at the high school and shut off the engine of the car. She opened the door stepping out. She ignored the looks from the boys as she walked up the steps and inside the building. She made her way over to her locker and smiled seeing her friend. "Hey!" She greeted to Ashley.

"Hi!" The brunette replied. "Big dance is Saturday? You have a date yet?"

Amber rolled her eyes. "You've asked me that every single day. I told you that I'm not interested. I'm going to be singing at the dance. I don't have time…"

"Oh nonsense!" Ashley said. "You can still go with someone! What about Scott? You know you like him."

Amber smiled to herself. It was true that Scott Wilkerson was pretty cute. He was also a bit of a science nerd who was friends with her brother. Her mother always told her to not discount the smart boys. They weren't always nerds. They could turn out to be the best man in the world. Just look at her father! He was the best thing that ever came into her life. "I suppose I could ask him. What about you? You going with Edward?"

Ashley nodded. "I am. I need to get a dress though. You want to go after school?"

"I can't. I have rehearsal. Sabrina is going with Mom though. Maybe you could join them."

"Maybe. Come on. We should get to class."

The bell rang and they two girls scurried to the class room taking their seats. Attendance was taken and then they all stood reciting the Pledge of Allegiance. The students then took their seats and Miss Geist began her lesson.

Amber's mind began to wonder. She thought about the rehearsal after school. It was a tough role for her to play Eliza. More than she thought it would be. She then clutched the gold cross that was around her neck. Never did she go a day without a cross necklace. It was a reminder to her of how her savior Jesus was always with her and that He loved her.  
It was instilled in her by both her parents. All three kids were equally versed in the Bible and always turned to it when troubled. Never did they miss a church service. Amber loved going to church not just because she would sing in the choir but she thought Father O'Brien was the best speaker. She always listened intently to his sermons. Very inspirational to her.

The redhead knew that Jesus would be there giving her strength to pull off the role of Eliza Doolittle. She had the talent. Everyone said so. And someday she would be a big star. That she would never ever stop believing.


	3. Chapter 3

The school day was coming to a close and Amber smiled seeing the very cute young man wearing a dark blue shirt tucked in and a pair of blue jeans. His hair was light brown and he had pale blue eyes. She smiled as she sauntered up to him in that manner she had inherited from the master, her mother. "Hello there Scott." She said.

The honor student froze a bit in front of his locker and gulped. He slowly turned to his head to see the lovely redheaded young lady standing there. "Hello…Am..Amber." He managed to spit out. Why he always felt shaky around her he hadn't a clue. He would figure out the scientific reason someday. "How..how are you?"

"I was just wondering." She said as her hands went to the buttons of his shirt much like in the manner her mother's did with her father. There was no question who's daughter she was that was for sure. "Why you hadn't asked me to the dance yet?" Her lips pouted a bit and the poor boy coughed.

"Um…" He stammered. "I…well…I thought that…I…"

"I've been turning down boys left and right because I was so sure you would want to go with me." She moved closer to him so he would be forced to take in the scent of her perfume. Another trick she learned from the one and only Ginger.

Scott was hit with the fragrance and felt like he was in a trance. "I…Well would you…I mean if you don't have a date I…I wouldn't mind if you went with…me."

"I would love to!" Amber squealed. "You are so cute!" Her lips gently touched his in very soft kiss which caused Scott's pulse to race. She then let go and walked off swaying her hips in that Grant manner.

Scott stood there no knowing what just hit him. It was true he had always believed Amber Hinkley to be well..pretty…more than pretty. She was a knock out. And the fact that she actually liked him…He was not used to that. He thought for sure that most girls like her just thought of him as some geek. Apparently that was not the case. Wow. He was going to the dance with Amber Hinkley! Wait till he told all his friends!

 **Later**

Three o'clock finally rolled around and all the students filed out of their classrooms stopping at lockers or to chat with friends. Some hurrying to catch a ride or the bus. Amber walked to the auditorium where rehearsal was to take place. Miss Carter smiled seeing the star of her show. "Hello Amber." She greeted.

"Hi Miss Carter." The redhead replied. "Ready to get started. I hope I can get the scene right this time."

The young music director laughed. "Amber you are doing great. Better than you give yourself credit for. You have natural talent just like your mother. She'll be proud when she sees the final performance."

"I hope I can be as great as she is someday. I would do anything to be able to star on Broadway!" She sighed. "It would be a dream come true."

Miss Carter nodded. "You would be fabulous on Broadway. I promise you that one day you will get there. I know it. Just one step at a time. You are hard worker and you can do it."

"I hope so. Right now I just want to do this role." Amber said. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes. Go ahead and start with I Could've Danced All Night and then I want you to sing that Just You Wait. You really are starting to nail those two numbers. Then after that I think we will try that scene in which Eliza finally learns to speak proper English."

Amber grunted. "I don't know why I can't get that right. You would think having to speak in that accent would be more difficult. I don't know how Audrey Hepburn did it."

Miss Carter laughed. "Don't worry. You'll get it. Come on…let's go."

 **Three Nights Later**

The shower was running in the en suite and Ginger entered smiling seeing the steamed up shower door with her husband inside. Grinning wickedly, she walked to the shower dropping her robe and pulling the door open stepping inside. Her arms went around a startled Professor who almost dropped the soap. He recovered and placed it in the soap dish. "What are you doing in here?" He asked trying to sound miffed but knowing his wife was not buying it. "Get out."

"Darling." She said purring at him. "You said when we moved in here that I could join you anytime I wanted to."

"I know." The man of science said placing his arms around his beloved Ginger. "But I didn't mean it literally. Only you would take full advantage of my words."

"You love me." Ginger said her lips brushing against his.

"I do." Roy said retuning her kiss. "Very much. For almost 18 years and counting."

Later on after the Professor finally managed to get himself out of Ginger's clutches after reminding her that this was Amber's big night and they couldn't be late, the pair were getting ready and feeling proud of their daughter.

Ginger wore a very simple white sundress and sat at her vanity table brushing her red hair and watching her husband' s reflection in the mirror.

"Stop looking at me." The Professor said as he buttoned up his shirt. "Must you stare at me every time I get dressed."

"It's not my fault." Ginger said setting down her brush. "I told you time and time again it's yours. You are the one who has to be so darn sexy. I'm not made of stone."

The Professor shook his head and walked to his wife kissing her cheek. "You are very lucky that I love you so much."

Ginger giggled as he then nuzzled her neck. Never in all those years they were together did she grow tired of that act. Her eyes went to the marriage license hanging on the wall. Still there since the day they moved in. She was still proud of it like the day they had obtained it. It was precious to her just as it was then.

There was a knock at the door and they heard Sabrina's voice. "Mom…I need help with my hair. I can't get it to stay. Can you help me?"

"Sure sweetheart come on in." Ginger said.

The blonde girl walked in and smiled seeing her parents together. She knew she was lucky to have parents who loved one another like that. Some of her classmates parents divorced and it was tough on them. The Professor quickly kissed his wife and said he would be waiting downstairs.

Ginger instructed Sabrina to sit at her table and she took the brush from her hand. "You have such beautiful hair. I don't know why you don't wear it down more. You look good with your hair down."

"I know but Jonas….Nevermind."

"Jonas what?" Ginger grinned. "Jonas likes it this way?"

"Maybe." Sabrina said. "I do like wearing it this way. I need something. I'm not as beautiful as Amber."

"You listen to me." Ginger said. "You are just as beautiful as your sister. I don't want to hear anything different. You understand? You are both beautiful girls."

"Yeah but she inherited your looks. I got…."

"Your father is the most handsome man in the world." Ginger interjected.

Sabrina laughed. "Yes Mom I know. I don't mean to imply that I'm plain or anything. You know that I love my sister. I'm so happy she is starring in this musical. She is so much better than that stuck up Sharon McHenry. I bet my twin sister will be a big star like you someday."

"I think that would be wonderful." Ginger agreed. "She's very talented.'

"Why thank you!" Amber declared standing in the doorway. "I promise I will remember you all in my Oscar acceptance speech! And at the Tony Awards."

"You better." Ginger said. "I never forget to mention you all." She added with a smile.

Amber's eyes went to the almost poster sized picture of Ginger winning her first Oscar. She had insisted her husband join her on the stage and she went into how he would help her on the island with rehearsing different scenes. Ginger had thanked him and said how much she loved him before planting a big kiss on his lips in front of all the cameras. "You certainly never forgot Dad." She said with a grin.

"Of course not." Ginger replied. "He was the best rehearsal partner."

The young redhead giggled. "You just looked for an excuse to lock lips with him."

Ginger shook her head. "You mind your business missy." She said tweaking her daughter's nose. "Like you don't do the same with that young man Scott."

"I learned from the best." Amber said proudly.

"You sure did." Sabrina chimed in. "There is no one better."

"All right you two." Ginger said as she finished up Sabrina's hair. "You scoot yourselves down the stairs. I will be there in a minute."

The two girls hurried down to the living room and saw their brother sitting there with their father. They rolled their eyes as the discussion was about science. Of course. Their little brother was definitely Roy Hinkley's son. No question about it.

Amber quickly went to the kitchen to get a glass of water to make sure her throat was not dry. She sipped her drink and sighed. She was excited and nervous at the same time. Excited about being the star of the play and nervous as she didn't want to mess up. She hoped she remembered all the words. Amber knew she did not need to worry as songs came easy to her. The lyrics were never difficult for her to recall. Still this was different then just singing on stage. Her hand went to her cross necklace around her neck. She clutched it tightly. Yes she could do this. She would be great. Ambrosia Danielle Hinkley was going to shine.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber stood backstage in her costume filled with anticipation. The show was set to begin in about ten minutes. She was glad that she could drive to the school herself as she needed to be there early to get into her costume and her make-up could be done. It gave her time to relax and not think about the musical. She always enjoyed driving and just losing herself in the music on the radio.

The young actress looked out from behind the curtain to see her family sitting there.  
Mom and Dad in the front row of course. Her mother looked especially excited. Her father looked proud. Sabrina was talking to another student most likely bragging about how her twin sister was sure to steal the show. Alex looked slightly bored but Amber knew he would never miss this. It was important to his sister and be there he would.

She could see Mr. and Mrs. Howell sitting behind them. Mary Ann and Gilligan had arrived along with Jonas. Her grandparents were there as well. Of course. They said they didn't care if she had one line and one scene in any play or musical. Not a chance they would miss out! Amber rarely pressed anyone in her family to see her performances and she stated it was okay if they did not come to them all but they all insisted they would.  
She did wish her Pappy Skipper could be there but he was in Texas. He did call her earlier to wish her the best of luck and say he was thinking of her.

Miss Carter call the cast over to give last minute instructions and to be sure that everyone knew their directions. The group nodded. They could do this in their sleep they were sure of it. Two minutes to showtime. The props were set in their proper places and the scenery was perfect.

Ginger sat in her burgundy chair feeling happy. So happy her baby girl was following in her footsteps. Before she knew she was blessed with two babies, she had also envisioned Amber singing and dancing. How wonderful it was to be true! She could not be more proud. She also knew that her Roy was just as proud. He said time and time again that Amber was just like his beautiful wife in almost every way. She had her charm, her looks and her amazing talent. And like Ginger, he was wrapped around her finger. Ever since she was a little girl, he would do anything for her. He had spoiled her but you wouldn't know it. Amber never acted spoiled. She was always grateful for what she was given. Just like her mother.

The lights in the auditorium dimmed and the show was set to begin. Ginger squeezed her husband's hand as the curtain was pulled back. She grinned seeing her daughter start her performance. She was incredible. Throughout the entire musical, Amber was sensational.

She blew everyone away with "I Could Have Danced All Night". Made everyone laugh with "Just You Wait." Quite the entertainer she was.

The show came to close and the audience stood up applauding. The cast was then gathered out together on the stage and they cheered even more for Amber. She took her bows and was very gracious as she soaked it all in. Amber found her mother in the crowd and smiled. Ginger gave her a thumbs up and mouthed an I'm so proud of you!  
It was one of the greatest moments in Amber's life. She truly knew this is where she belonged. On stage. It was her home. And it always will be.

 **Later**

Mrs. Howell insisted on having a party to celebrate Amber's big night. They did it all the time in Hollywood no reason they couldn't do it for a high school musical too!  
So they were all gathered in the Howell Mansion. Tons of food and lots of music.  
Amber basked in the attention. Sabrina told her she was the best Eliza Doolittle ever. She could give Audrey Hepburn a run for her money she could! Amber laughed saying she wouldn't go that far but thanked her sister for her support. Alex told her the play wasn't half bad and she did a good job.

Ginger and the Professor praised their redheaded daughter up and down declaring she was going to be the next big star in Hollywood! Well Ginger did anyway. The Professor was not too keen about his baby girl being around those slimy producers and directors, knowing what Ginger used to have to endure he did not wish that for Amber however he knew that he couldn't be there to protect her 24/7 and that she was a tough girl like her mother and could very well handle herself. That he was certain of. Amber was just as feisty and firey as Ginger. Those men in Hollywood better beware!

Amber decided to step away from the party for a bit and walk the grounds of the Howell's grand estate. She loved their home. It was always so warm and inviting. Just like her Nana and Pop. So many times growing up did she spend time on their lush property riding her horse she named Cary after Cary Grant who was one of her favorite actors much to the chagrin of the Professor. He was not too happy his wife introduced Amber to Mr. Grant's movies. He was always convinced one day Ginger was just going to up and leave him for Cary but she told him time and time again he was just be ridiculous and that Mr. Cary Grant could never hold a candle to him. Ever. Ginger reminded her husband of what she told him on their wedding day. If Cary ever showed up declaring he must have her, she would tell him to buzz off. She meant every word. Amber knew for certain that her father had nothing to ever worry about and that he knew Ginger was never going to part from him. It was just amusing to see him get jealous still after all this time.

She knew her mother had a bit of a jealous streak to her. Ginger still hated any woman looking at her darling Roy the "wrong way". Amber would laugh at the expression on a waitresses' face when Ginger would give her the what for. There were times it was justified. She did not like the way some of those bimbos as she called them, would look at her father. Yes he was a handsome man but that did not give them the right to think about it with her mother right there! Sometimes she would make a remark or two herself letting the woman know to back off.

Amber did not blame her mother for feeling that way. She told her all about that horrible Erika Tiffany Smith. Amber ran into that woman once and found her as every bit of a phony as Ginger said she would be. She immediately did not like her and wished she could scratch her eyes out for the hell she put her dear mother through! Thinking she could just up and marry Roy Hinkley Jr! It made her blood boil. She was glad her mother set that man straight with a kiss. She read all about it in her mother's memoir The Ginger Hinkley Story. Amber had chastised her father for even allowing that horrible creature to think such a thing. He had stammered something incoherent and made some apology.

The young Hinkley girl hoped to have a good solid marriage like her parents someday.  
Right now her focus was on making it big in Hollywood. Funny though how that was her mother's focus too. Before she met the Professor and fell madly in love. Amber knew about her mother's past relationships. That doctor. That basketball player. And that horrible no good Ty. She was proud that her mother got away from that creep. And was even more happy to know that the man was spit out of the bottom of the entertainment industry along with that horrible Debbie Dawson. The two worked in some two bit theaters where Amber felt they belonged.

Yes one day she would be a star. A big one. Her Uncle Danny told her that she would make it as long as she continued to work hard. Amber had ever intention of doing so.  
Tonight proved something that she had already known. She was destined to be a big Hollywood star. That dream was going to come true. One way or another. She was going to make it.


End file.
